Staff Officer Black
|Race = Human |Gender = Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = Age 750 Age 749 (The Path to Power) |Height = |Weight = |Allegiance = Red Ribbon Army |FamConnect = Commander Red (Former Boss) }} Staff Officer Black (ブラック参謀, Burakku Sanbō) is an assistant of Commander Red. He isn't given much of a role until later in the series. He is a tall soft-spoken and quick-witted person. Black carries out Commander Red's orders and informs Commander Red of the current situations with the remaining Red Ribbon officers. Biography Dragon Ball Red Ribbon Army Saga General Blue Saga Commander Red Saga ]] When Commander Red hires Mercenary Tao to eliminate Goku for interfering with the Red Ribbon Army's plans, Black has doubts about Tao when he first sees him. When Tao kills General Blue, an officer who Black said had not done well for the Red Ribbon Army before, with just his tongue, Black is in shock. After Goku defeats Tao, the assassin hired by Black's Boss, Commander Red, and promises Upa that he will get the Dragon Balls to resurrect his dead father, Goku storms the Red Ribbon Army Headquarters to get the Dragon Balls that Tao had previously stolen from him. Black repeatedly attempts to persuade Commander Red to evacuate the fortress to a much safer and secure location, but Commander Red refuses. Black ends up having to fight Goku by himself, but loses outright. Goku actually ends up unwittingly saving Black's life, as the final punch Goku delivered made Staff Officer Black crash through a window. When a trap door ceiling fell down on Goku, Staff Officer Black survived, because he was hanging onto the windowsill. Overhearing Commander Red's joyful speech about becoming a taller person, Black was appalled, saying that his mad ambition has cost the Army dearly as shown in Goku's invasion, and may eventually lead to its defeat. Commander Red replies that it doesn't matter how many soldiers he risks as long as he reaches his goal, and makes it clear that he is just an expendable lackey, as is the rest of the Red Ribbon Army. Angered, Black shoots Commander Red between his eyes with his pistol, killing him instantly. Goku survives the falling ceiling, an finds Black, who offer's him a position in Black's new army - the Black Ribbon Army, which Goku refuses. The two battle again, and Goku is predictably too powerful for him to fight. Black then enters a super-powered robotic suit called "Battle Jacket," and the tables suddenly turn against Goku. The fight continues outside, and Black in the suit throws Goku onto the ground. He attempts to finish him off with a Full Power Energy Wave, but Goku quickly recovers and proves too nimble and has him attack himself. Black then snaps and fires a rocket to destroy Goku, threatening even his soldiers and staff, but Goku kicks the rocket away. After realizing the boy is too powerful, Black tries to escape from Goku but the young warrior sufficed and double punched straight through the Battle Jacket, which exploded, with Black trapped in it as the one thing not installed in the Battle Jacket was a parachute. ''The Path to Power'' In the film Dragon Ball: The Path to Power, Black has a similar role as Commander Red's right-hand man. Similar to the main anime/manga, Black kills his boss by shooting him after discovering the latter's true intentions with the Dragon Balls. He also renamed the organization the Black Ribbon Army, and got ready for a battle with Goku in his Battle Jacket. He was ultimately defeated by Goku's Kamehameha after Black destroyed Android 8. It is implied that the revelation that the Red Ribbon Army's motives were false drove Black partially insane, as he ended up immediately attempting to destroy Goku and endangering the base in his attempt to do so. Dragon Ball GT Black had a brief appearance in Dragon Ball GT. After he and several other Red Ribbon Army members are killed by Pan, he is seen speaking to General Blue in Hell. King Yemma is busy stamping villains back into the dimension. The work load is heavily packed as all the villains are on a long line extending out of Yemma's domain. As Yemma announces his frustration, General Blue and Staff Officer Black are chatting while in line. Staff Officer Black declares that it didn't take long for all of them to be defeated and sent straight back to Hell, referring to everyone in line as "losers". General Blue responds by reminding him that he is also in line with all those losers; all awaiting to meet their fate together. Later, Black is seen in Hell approaching Piccolo alongside Blue, Major Metallitron and Nappa. It is important to note that the Red Ribbon Army members, including Black, who appear in GT are drawn in a style based on their appearance in the original Dragon Ball, not in the "redesigned" forms that appear in the 10th anniversary special. Powers and abilities Staff Officer Black managed to put up a good fight against a young Goku. Although his strength might be above that of a regular human, Black fights mainly with the use of a Battle Jacket. Video game appearances Staff Officer Black is a boss in Dragon Ball Z: Super Gokuden: Totsugeki-Hen. He is a boss in his Battle Jacket in Dragon Ball 3: Gokuden and Super Gokuden: Totsugeki-Hen. Staff Officer Black is both a boss and playable character using the Battle Jacket in Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure. Using the Battle Jacket, he is also the last boss of the Red Ribbon Army Saga in Dragon Ball: Revenge of King Piccolo and in Dragon Ball: Origins 2. Voice actors *Japanese Dub: Masaharu Satô *FUNimation Dub: Christopher R. Sabat *Portuguese Dub: Ricardo Spínola *Brazilian Dub: Nestor Chiesse Trivia *In Dragon Ball Z, the baseball player Pepper Johnson resembles Staff Officer Black, except he has more hair﻿. During the Great Saiyaman Saga, a man who closely resembles Black is seen working as a producer of some sort for a Great Saiyaman film in "I'll Fight Too!", along with a director who closely resembles Commander Red. *In Dragon Ball GT, Black claims he was not killed by Pan when he responded with the phrase "at least I didn't get beaten by a girl." However, he was in fact seen in his robot suit being killed by Pan. He may have said this just to avoid embarrassment. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Red Ribbon Army Category:Villains Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Dragon Ball GT Category:Tyrants Category:Martial Artists